Halloween 10: A dream is but a dream
by Skya-Rage
Summary: This is my story of halloween 10 even though the 9th one has not come out yet. A girl from Beverly High School is faced with a challenge, live or die... Not finished yet Please R&R this is my first fan fiction! :
1. Chapter 1

(((W/ blurred effect)))

Scene begins as a girl runs down a street flooded by mist. As she runs past the camera and out of sight, you see a figure that is suspiciously following her. Except the figure is walking. You here slow breathing inside a mask, a telltale sign of M.M. The figure come into view and the audience soon realizes that it is M.M., knife in hand. As soon as he walking out of camera view, the title "Halloween 10: A Dream is but a Dream" appears on screen, and theme music starts.

(((School Is Dark: its nighttime)))

Camera shows a girl running towards a building w/ a sign that says "Beverly High School". She bursts through the doors and runs through a long hallway, with M.M. following close behind her, but still walking. She gets to the end of the hall and goes down a flight of stairs. So does M.M. She runs all the way to the auditorium and to an emergency exit in the back of it. She tries to push it open but its locked. She runs back to the door she originally came from, but runs into M.M. instead. She screams and falls backwards. M.M. swings his knife at her but misses. She quickly crawls away into a row of seats. M.M. can't see that well since its dark, so he just stands there and listens for some type of noise. She silently sneaked up behind him and jumps on his back. As he swings his knife at her, she reaches for his mask and pulls it off. She looks at his face and he freezes, she gasps at what she sees and the scene ends. (The audience doesn't see his face).

The girl awakes from her dream and quickly sits up in her bed. Beads of sweat drip down her face. She looks at her alarm clock that reads: 5:15 am. She looks around her room as the camera follows her glance. Lots of art and musical posters stand posted on her wall mixed with a few anime ones she did herself (portraying they she is an artist). The camera finally focuses on her open door with a hand made sign reading "Mina's Room". Camera focuses on Mina again as she gets up and walks over to her bookcase. She pulls out a book called "Dreams: and what they mean to you". She flipped through a couple pages of the book until she came to the word "Knife". She read the dream definition aloud:

MINA: (stage whisper) this dream portends quarrels and separations as well as business,"

The she flipped to the word murderer (defining Michael Myers) and she read:

MINA: (stage whisper) Much sorrow through the misdeeds of others. A bad omen that foretells deceit, dishonor, and general misfortunes. (She grunts) Wait until I tell Will about this.

Mina puts the book away, gets up, and walks out of her room and down the stairs as the scene fades.

(((The Next Day)))

Shows the outside of Mina's school with shots of students talking, laughing, skateboarding, etc. as the camera suddenly turns into someone's vision of the school (like a vision through someone's eyes). As the camera shot walks through the hallway, you see some kids look up and stare while other don't notice the person. As the camera finally enters a classroom that shows Mina inside talking to someone, all the students grow quiet and look up at the figure. As the camera finally shows the person who walked into the room, it just so happened to be the teacher of the class.

TEACHER: Good morning class, today we will be learning about Sigma Notation!

(The whole class groans)

TEACHER: Hey? What is better then a taste of algebra in the morning! If I were you guys, I would be so happy that- (the class phone rings and the teacher answers it) Hello? Yes……. Ok………alright I'll be right down. (Hangs up the phone) Class I'll be right back. But when I do come back, I better see those smiling faces ready for some algebra!

(The class looks tired and grumpy) And the teacher leaves. Mina turns to her friend again and starts talking:

MINA: So what do you think? Isn't that a weird dream? I mean, hello Halloween is such an amazing horror movie, isn't it?

WILL: Yeah, that's wicked awesome. I wish I had a dream like that, except I would be the one chasing the girl, ha-ha.

MINA: (rolls her eyes)

WILL: (turns to talk to another classmate

Mina, sighs casually, looks around, and starts doodling on her notebook, drawing things she remembered from the dream, As she looks around, she gazes into the parking lot of the school and she M.M.! (Camera zooms in on M.M. as he raises his knife). Mina gasps and turns to Will to get his attention.

MINA: Will look Michael Myers! Michael Myers is right there! (She points outside)

WILL: What? (Looks outside and sees nothing: M.M. has disappeared! He starts laughing) Yeah, and have I told you my mom is the eater bunny (laughs again) Happy Halloween to you to Mina.

MINA: I saw him I know I did!

WILL: whatever (he turns to talk to his friends again)

Mina looks out the window and still sees nothing. She is starting to look scared and paranoid. Scene ends as the teacher come back and says:

TEACHER: ok class where are those smiling faces?

(The class groans) and scene fades out.

(((After Class)))

Mina and Will are walking to there next class together down a long hall.

WILL: I am so happy today is Halloween, there will be so many scary movies on

tonight.

MINA: Yeah, I am going to watch as many as I can.

WILL: Me too

MINA: I hope "Halloween" is on, I cant w—

Mina stopped walking and fell silent as she stared yonder in the hallway. Camera focuses on a corner of the hallway that shows a dark figure in the shadows. As camera focuses closer, it shows Michael Myers. Michael Myers stood there for a few seconds untill he held out a hand, almost as I he wanted her to come with him. Camera shows Mina again. Looking as if she was in a trance, she started walking towards him. Suddenly Will put his hands on her shoulders and came in front of her.

WILL: Are you feeling ok?

Mina finally came out of the trance, by the interruption of Will, and quickly pointed to the dark corner. Will looked in the direction her finger was pointing. As camera shows the dark corner again, M.M. is gone.

MINA: (In a low scared whisper) He was there!

Will looked at her in disbelief.

MINA: (turning into almost a yell) I saw him I swear!

A couple turned in the hallway, looking strangely at Mina and Will.

WILL: Okay, Okay, (he said to shut her up)

MINA: (In disgust, and looking kinda scary) Don't you believe me Will?

WILL: Don't you think people would have seen a guy with a knife? (He said

Suspiciously)

Mina looked down at the ground feeling confused.

MINA: (whispers to Will) I saw him, I know it. He was right there! I am not seeing things, I am not cra-AHHH!

Just then, a hand reached out and touched Mina's shoulder that was not Wills. Mina turned around after screaming. Meanwhile, many people in the hall had stopped to see what was the matter, and slow continued on. To Mina's surprise, it was not M.M. that touched her shoulder, by her good friend Daisy.

MINA: Oh, hi Daisy.

DAISY: OH, hi Daisy? (Daisy said with a smirk but still seem a bit confused at

Mina's her reaction to her greeting.) Are you all right Mina, you usually don't scream when I say hi to you. (She laughed)

WILL: (looking strangely at Mina) Mina has been acting a little strange today.

DAISY: Oh… well I hope you feel better because, we are still on for that movie night tonight right?

MINA: Yeah, it's at my house right?

DAISY: (she nods) It's with me, you, and Christine.

MINA: I am still up for it, yeah.

DAISY:Will, you can come too if you want.

WILL: I'll try. I have to take my sis babysitting.

((( The warning bells rings)))

WILL: Oh shoot, I have to get to class.

DAISY: Me too.

WILL: But Mina, I think you should goto the nurse. You don't look so good.

DAISY: I agree, go home or take something for your nerves. Just because it's Halloween doesn't me you have to act like you just saw a moster Ha-ha.

MINA: (She stared at Daisy and Will for e second) Ok.

WILL: Okay then, see you guys later.

DAISY: Yeah, ditto bye.

(scene end as both of them walk away in different directions, leaving Mina

in the middle)


	2. Chapter 2

SKYA-RAGE: Hey guys, sorry I didn't give a description of Mina or any of her friends, but I will in this chapter. Anyways, this story DOES get better, ha-ha. So for those who have read the first chapter, and for new readers, enjoy this chapter also.

(((At the nurse's office)))

Mina walked into the nurse's office looking very pale. The nurse got up from her desk, walked over to Mina and says, "Are you alright dear, you look as pale as a ghost". "I don't feel very good", said Mina sitting in a chair. "I am seeing things that aren't really there…". The nurse looked at Mina for a second. "I think you should get a drink of water and try to calm down while I call your parents", said the nurse walking over to her phone. Mina nodded and got up to get a drink of water in the nurse's bathroom. As she walked up to the sink, she grabbed a plastic cup from the dispenser and went to turn on the water. Although, Mina suddenly slipped on the newly mopped tile floor and dropped her cup. As she stood up again while picking up her cup, she looked into the mirror in front of her and saw Michael Myers staring straight at her from the door of the bathroom. Mina was in a state of shock in which she couldn't even move. All she could do was stare in horror as Michael came closer to her. Michael finally grabbed onto both her, shoulders and turned her around. Mina finally screamed, and closer her eyes. "No!" screamed Mina. "Miss, are you alright?" said the nurse in a concerned manner, "I heard you slip and I came to see if you were ok". Mina smiled at the nurse and answered, "yeah I'm fine".

Mina and the nurse walked into her office as the Nurse said, "Well I called your parents and they weren't home, so I don't know what to say. I if you can drive, I definitely think you shouldn't". Mina interrupted the nurse and said, "Oh, my house is about 3 blocks from here, I could walk to my house". "Alright I guess that's ok", said the nurse as she went to her desk to get Mina a dismissal slip to leave school. At the same time, Mina got her books and walked over to the nurse. "Here you go," said the nurse, handing the slip to Mina. "Thank you" said Mina kindly as she left the office. "Happy Halloween!" said the nurse as Mina walked away. "You too!" said Mina to the nurse, "you too", she said to herself.

As Mina walked through the front door of her house she dropped her backpack at the stairs. The door still was open and as Mina dropped her bag, briefly Michael Myers could be seen staring at her from outside. She shut the door without looking outside. Mina walked into her neatly arranged living room and turned on the news, and then walked into the kitchen to make a snack. Mina walked to the counter of the kitchen to find a note. "What's this?" said Mina. She picked it up and read it: ("Hey Honey, we are going to be gone for the night, I think I already told you that. Or maybe not. But anyhow, your dad and I are going to a friend's party with your Uncle Joe. Don't stay up to late. We will be back in the morning. Love mom and dad).

"Great", said Mina in a worried voice. "O yeah, Christine and Daisy are coming over". She put the note down, "I'll be safe then". Mina caught herself in saying that. "Be-be safe, what am I talking about?". She shook her head and went to get bread and peanut butter from the fridge. After that, she put them on the counter and went to get a spreading knife from the knife holder. One of the butcher knives from the holder had vanished. Mina starred at where the butcher knife should have been for a second, and shrudded her shoulders. She took a spreading knife and went to make her snack.

Suddenly there was a loud thud from upstairs. This was not only strange because Mina didn't own any cats or dogs, but also that it sounded like someone had just opened a window and jumped onto the floor. "Hello?" said Mina in a worried tone. Mina froze in place and stopped breathing for about 30 seconds to see if the noise repeated itself. It did not, and she said, "Is anyone there?". Again, there was no sign of any noise. Feeling a little startled, Mina took her peanut butter sandwich and made her way to the living room.

As Mina sat down, she took a bite of her sandwich and put it on a table next to the couch. As she listened to the news, Mina lay down onto her side, released a clip from her hair, and began to braid it. Mina was a skinny teenager, with long black hair, which she usually put up in a bun during school. Her clothes were usually sophisticated and unique, but neat. At this time she happened to be wearing jeans, a t-shirt with Chinese writing printed on it, and a black pea coat. As she watched the news, she listened to stories about the weather, sports, crimes, etc. After about 15 minutes of news and a nice sandwich, she finally dozed off on the couch.

Not even a minute after Mina fell asleep, a breaking news story appeared on the channel. A reporter looking grim came on the screen and began to describe it. "In the normal town of Beverly, Massachusetts, everything seemed peaceful as the town began getting ready for this upcoming Halloween. Peaceful until a mysteries killer stabbed five people this morning near a crowded stop and shop. He are some onlookers who witnessed this gruesome event".

The TV flips to a male high school student standing on the sidewalk, and talking to a reporter. "It was probably the worst thing I had ever seen!" said the student. "If some sick freak thinks he can go around re-creating a horror movie, than that's just wrong!". The news flips to another witness. This time it was another high school student, only female. "I was on my way to school" said the student, "and I turned my head to see someone disappearing into some bushes". She began to cry. "And-and then when I looked at the ground next to him, I saw a number of bodies just laying there. I didn't know what to do!" said the girl in agony.

The news flipped back to the news reporter who had introduced the story. "Many other witnesses described the man to look similar to Michael Myers, a character from the classic horror movie "Halloween". No one was able to catch him, as he disappeared mysteriously from the scene of the crime. Although, police are on the look out for him at this time. If you live in or near Beverly, I advise that you keep yourself and your families safe, as this murderer has not been caught yet. I'm Sally Crawford with 7 news, and now, your weather report for tonight…"

As Mina slept on the couch, knowing nothing about this horrible story, colors, sounds and sights began to clash in her head, as a dream began to occur. Although, as safe as Mina thought she was, this Michael Myers murderer was still on the loose, and was closer to Mina than she thought …


End file.
